


I'll never let you go

by littlediable



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: with a mission gone wrong the fem!reader slowly fades away, mind focused on Anakin, praying to the stars that he’ll find her just in time
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 9





	I'll never let you go

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more imagines little-diable, don't copy or edit my work

„Where is she?” His voice boomed through the hallway, hands placed on Obi Wan’s collar, “Breathe Anakin, we’ll find her.” The Jedi’s eyes followed Anakin’s every move, he could feel his anger, confusion and sadness. She had been reckless, had turned her back on Anakin and went on a mission. Alone.

He had begged her not to go, knew all about those risks the mission would bear. But (y/n) always had been a rather strong headed nature, she wanted to prove to him and to herself that she was very much able to fight. Now she was laying on a bed of sand, with burn marks on her arms, dried blood was sticking to her cheeks, she looked awful.

The mission had been going fine, she had found the bounty, had dragged him to her ship after fighting off his companions. Just seconds before the ramp had closed another stranger had made its way onto her ship. He had been stronger than (y/n), had managed to unarm her, the force was strong with him. Her ship was gone, just like the bounty, leaving her cold, hurt and dirty on a desert planet. She didn’t have the strength to pull herself onto her feet, to make her way to the nearest village, she will probably die out here.

“We need to track her down.” She should have been home hours ago. Anakin tried to reach out to her, but he couldn’t find her, she was fading. He was working against the time, would need to get to her before all life would leave her body. With his hands clenched into fists he paced around the room, too distracted to focus on anything but her. Maker, he had been in love with her for years, fighting next to the girl he wanted to call “his”. Anakin admired her, her strength, her will to fight for what was right, the love she held for other people. He should have told her as he still had the chance to, should have swallowed down the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He’d never forgive himself, if he’d lose her now.

Stars were twinkling in the night sky as she was laying on the ground, inhale and exhale (y/n) tried to calm herself down, tried to distract herself from the pain. Her mind wandered back to Anakin, heart clenching at the thought of him. She longed for the Jedi, to feel his warm chest pressed against hers, the eyes she could drown in. (Y/n) had it bad and now she wouldn’t be able to tell him.

_“Again.” Sweat ran down his cheeks, hand wrapped around his lightsaber, eyes focused on her panting frame. It was early in the morning, he’d meet her just as the sun would rise, waking yet another day, training her for a few hours before Obi Wan would find them. Anakin enjoyed being near her, studying every little detail about her, maker, she was beautiful. He was certain that he had never seen something or rather someone as beautiful as (y/n). No planet he’d ever been on, no conglomeration of stars, not the prettiest flower would ever be as gorgeous and breathtaking as her. “Anakin?” Her voice ripped him out of his thoughts, cheeks burning as he tried to distract her from his moment of distraction. Effortlessly he could pull her against his chest, hands tangled in her hair, lips massaging hers. But the nagging feeling at the back of his head wouldn’t let him, too scared to be rejected, too scared to lose the one thing he could always count on._

“She must have told you.” He should have listened to (y/n)’s rambling, should have focused on her rather than the anger that began to take over his body. Anakin had screamed at her, daring her to go against him, almost as if he was challenging her. And (y/n) wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. She had told him the name of the planet, she’d always at least let him in on her whereabouts, a backup plan if things were going south. The one time where he truly needed the information she had shared with him, he had been focused on himself, angry at her, confused as to why she would do something this stupid. Obi Wan ran a hand through his hair, he was scared, just as Anakin Obi could feel her life hanging on a thread. “Was it Tatooine?” The blonde haired man only shook his head, an agonizing scream left him, he wouldn’t lose her. Not now.

Her eyelids fell shut, hands pressed against the big wound on her stomach, too weak to heal herself. “Anakin.” His name rolled off her tongue, was he looking for her? Would he find her before her last breath would leave her? She felt scared, lonely, engulfed by darkness, a rather uncomfortable companion. But even if he wasn’t looking for her, still angry with (y/n), at the hurtful words she had screamed at him, she couldn’t be mad at him. Not at Anakin.

_“You don’t trust me.” Her words cut through the thick atmosphere, a fire was burning in her eyes, only Anakin would manage to make her feel like this. “I can’t lose you, you’re too weak to go against him.” Weak? She tightened her grip on her saber, trying to stop herself from tumbling deeper into the fight._

It had been hours ago, not even a day had passed since their fight, but now it felt as if she hadn’t seen him for months, years even. Her chest heavily rose and fell, it wouldn’t take much longer, till all pain would fade away, till the last heartbeat would rumble in her chest. “Down there.” Anakin pointed towards a figure, his heart pounded against his ribcage, hands sweaty, hoping that he’d get to her just in time. He tumbled down the ramp, falling into the sand as he reached her, carefully crading (y/n) in his arms. “I got you, you’re safe.” She didn’t reply, eyes not opening themselves to show him the gorgeous colour of her pupils. “(Y/n)?” He breathed out her name, voice trembling, had he failed her? “(Y/n)!” Anakin repeated her name over and over again, not hearing the calm words Obi Wan spoke, hands placed on his shoulders. Anakin wouldn’t let go of her, arms slung around her waist, she was barely breathing, unconscious by now. “I am sorry.” His hands ran up and down her spine, tears welled up in his eyes, cursing himself for letting her leave on her own. He should have been by her side, should have protected her.

A few hours later she found herself in an unfamiliar room. Her eyelids fluttered open, (y/n) had to blink a few times to grow used to the faint light. She was home, though not in her own chamber, this much she could tell. Her head rolled to the side, eyes wandering across the room, smiling as she found his figure, Anakin had his gaze focused on her. “Anakin.” He rose from his seat, naked feet patting against the floor, hands cupping her cheeks. “I thought I had lost you.” His voice dripped with pain, eyes projecting his hurt, the anxiety that had kept him on his toes. “You’ll never lose me, I promise.” He had healed her, not a single scar was gracing her features, she looked as if the past few hours had never happened. “I could only think about one thing, what if I wouldn’t find you? What if I didn’t get the chance to tell you.”

(Y/n) furrowed her eyebrows, slowly sitting up, hands placed on his neck, thumb running along his skin. “I don’t ever want to spend another day without you by my side. I love you (y/n), I promise I’ll never fail you again.” Her lips found Anakin’s before she could think of a reply, needs taking over her body, guiding her through the thunderstorm that was raging in her mind. She needed some time to process his words, she had dreamt about hearing those words for months, had slowly come to terms with the fact that he’d never love her like she loved him. But now, as his confession had rolled off his tongue, she finally felt complete.

The kiss got more urgent, passionate, hands tugging and squeezing one another’s skin. “I need a shower.” She mumbled against his lips, aching to feel the hot water running down her body. He could only nod his head, mind hazy from the kiss they had just shared. “Will you join me?” It was just above a whisper, hands fumbling with his fingers, eyes not meeting his once. Wordlessly Anakin pulled her into his refresher, watching (y/n) struggle with her torn clothes, “Let me.” His fingertips felt soft against her skin, carefully he undressed her, trying to bite down the moan that was about to leave him. “You’re beautiful.” She connected their lips, hands tugging on his dark shirt, running up and down his muscular chest, the abs that contracted underneath her touch. “I love you.”

Her words left him shuddering, urgently pressing her underneath the hot water, watching it run down her skin, glistening on the spots he longed to touch. She felt him twitch against her lower belly, hard and throbbing in anticipation, Anakin had dreamt about this moment for nights, imagining her body pressed against his as he’d explore her skin. Slowly her hands wandered down his upper body, wrapped around his length, pumping him as her eyes flickered down to watch the movement. His head rolled back, lips parted, savoring her touch. “I want to take care of you.” Softly Anakin pushed her away, back pressed against the cold tiles, hands finding their way to his shoulders. The blonde curls she wanted to tug on stuck to his forehead, he looked as handsome as ever.

“Anakin.” (Y/n) moaned his name, fingertips digged into his skin, massaging his tense muscles. He spread her legs, arousal dripping down her thighs, walls clenched around nothing, “Touch me, please.” His thumb circled her clit, a groan rumbled through him as he felt how wet and ready she was for him, he couldn’t wait to feel all of her, wrapped around him as he claimed her. He pumped two fingers in and out of her, lips pressed against hers, drowning out the sound of her moans. “I’ve wanted you from the first moment I saw you.” The room was spinning, body high on the words he spoke, on the soft though urgent touch of his. “Right there.”

He had found her sweet spot, walls clenched around his fingers, she’d cum any moment now. “I need to feel you.” The second he pushed into her all things seemed to fall in place, with her forehead pressed against his chest she basked in his warmth, the heat he provided her with. “You’re perfect (y/n).” She could feel every inch of him, perfectly nestling between her walls, making love to her. “Feels so good.” Her voice trembled, eyes squeezed shut, maker, hopefully he’d never stop touching her. One hand tugged on her hair, tilting her head back, eyes finding his. “I love you.” He murmured the words ere his lips met hers, length splitting her in half. She rubbed her clit, clenched her walls every now and then, coaxing another deep, urgent sound out of him. Both would cum way too soon, cutting the moment short as their orgasms would rock through them. “It’s okay, I got you.”

His tongue battled hers, hands tightening their grip on her soft skin, he’d have to pull out every moment now. “Don’t,” she shook her head, “Want to feel all of you.” With a groan he began to pick up his pace once again, hips bruising hers, she’d be the death of him, Anakin was sure of it. She panted his name, fingernails pierced into his skin as her orgasm rumbled through her. Her walls fluttered, clit pulsing, no orgasm had ever been as powerful as this one. He painted her walls white, lips slightly swollen from the kisses they had shared, hearts beating in sync.

“I’ll never let you go.”


End file.
